


cold steam running

by Lisky



Category: Hotel Dusk
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous Crush, Denial, Gen, Loss, M/M, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisky/pseuds/Lisky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis watches and sympathizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cold steam running

There’s more to the story of Bradley’s sudden transfer than Kyle is willing to let on, obviously.

(At least it’s obvious to Louis, maybe because he spends a lot of time daydreaming and watching his classmates from afar. Danny snickers at that but Louis won’t give him the pleasure of asking what’s so funny.)

Kyle spends a lot of time brooding and generally being even more of a snarky asshole after that. No one feels sorry enough for him to risk the bite of his generously dispensed hostility, and after a while even the teachers stop trying to get through to him.

Louis keeps watching, though. He watches as Kyle stops caring, as Kyle stops sleeping, eating, as his grades sink and he stops looking at everyone that isn’t Bradley.

Louis is still watching as Kyle starts searching. He’s seeing it all from his seat at the back corner of the class: the straight back and the determined gaze, the restlessness and the increasingly frequent absences.

When Kyle altogether stops coming to school and no one seems to know where he went, Louis wonders if, maybe, he shouldn’t have tried to talk with Kyle. Maybe he could have helped him get through this, maybe there could have been a way to…

(‘Nah, best to stay away, leave him be. He found a way to work things out with Bradley, and best he can do now is to see it through. Look at us, we’re all right. We’re okay just the two of us’, says the ghost of Danny from the empty seat beside him.

Numbly, Louis nods. He tilts his head against the cool glass of the window; lets his gaze drift, away and after long-gone friends.)


End file.
